This invention relates generally to devices for use in securing and trimming strapping bands as used to construct and secure packing and shipping crates.
The use of strapping bands for the purpose of constructing or strengthening wooden boxes is well known in the prior art, and needs no documentation. At least as far back as 1888, those skilled in the art have appreciated the convenience and security of metal bands equipped with sharp protrusions for piercing the box and affixing the band thereto, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 393,001.
Other devices have been fashioned for application to and direct use with metal strapping band. Such a device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,353,140.
A problem arises in connection with the use of such devices, as they merely secure the metal band to the box, and provide no means for cutting the excess banding from the secured banding. Tools for severing strapping are well known in the prior art, but they comprise shears, or the like, which must be provided at the point the banding is secured to the box. This often requires a search by personnel for the proper implement, or at best another operation which must be performed by the agents.
Some devices have been disclosed that both secure the band to a box and cut the band. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,791,031 and 3,831,280 disclose such devices. These inventions however, are only equipped and designed to sever the band at the point of destination, in order to facilitate unpacking.
The instant invention discloses a device which allows both the band to be secured to the box and the excess banding to be cut away, i.e., two important functions are accomplished substantially simultaneously. It is is borne in mind that such banding is usually stored in bulk, as on a roll, it becomes obvious that this bulk must be separated from the secured material on the box. Where this task is usually accomplished with the aid of shears or some similar implement, the instant invention provides a novel and efficient device which will accomplish not only the later assignment, but will affix the desired banding to the box as well.